


Awkward

by bottledyarn



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, Weirdness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-10
Updated: 2012-02-10
Packaged: 2017-11-19 11:18:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/572697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bottledyarn/pseuds/bottledyarn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry wets the bed</p>
            </blockquote>





	Awkward

Harry hated it. It wasn’t fair. It was a medical thing, but it was the type of thing that people found disgusting despite it having a physical cause. He never knew when it would happen, either. It was supposedly brought on by stress, and somewhere around two percent of adults could go through it, but he’d never met any other eighteen year olds who had the issue. And of course it would happen tonight, the night before one of their biggest concerts, the concert atMadisonSquareGarden.

It was at least private when it happened at home, he could just change his sheets and clothes, go back to bed. But now, in a hotel, he had no clue what to do.

He got out of bed and seethed, furious at himself. He wound up throwing his alarm clock at the wall and screaming. He realized he was crying, so exasperated and angry with himself. The connecting door burst open- they never bothered locking them when it was just the band connected. 

Liam stumbled in, his face a mix of exhaustion and alarm. “What?” he exclaimed, brandishing a hairbrush.

Harry scrubbed at his face with both hands, trying to pull himself together. “Please leave,” he said miserably.

Liam stared at him through half-lidded eyes. “You threw your alarm clock at the wall and screeched like you were being murdered. And now you’re telling me to leave?”

Harry took a shaky breath. “Please just leave me alone.”

“What happened, Harry?” Liam asked tiredly.

“It’s nothing. Please go.”

Liam’s eyes darted across Harry’s face, and then briefly down his body. Harry could see the moment he realized. His eyes moved through a mix of emotions- shock, confusion, and the absolute worst- pity.

“Oh, Harry…” Liam sighed. “Do you want me to call maid service?”

“No, please just go back to your room.”

Harry strode into the bathroom to change, putting on clean pants and berating himself silently in the mirror. Liam was toting a balled up pile of sheets to the hallway- Harry snatched them and put them down himself.

“Are you okay?” Liam asked, hesitantly brushing at Harry’s tangled hair.

Harry started crying again, pushing Liam away. He didn’t cry too often- usually just when he was angry at himself and other people kept pushing him to say something. 

“Leave me alone,” Harry said- it ended up coming out like a garbled whine.

“Is this…normal?”

“It’s a medical thing,” Harry snapped, his anger at himself briefly flashing to Liam.

“I know,” Liam said. “I just meant…never mind. Can you still sleep?”

“Yeah,” Harry said, sniffling, his anger falling out of him. “Can you go?”

“Are you okay? You’re kind of shaking,” Liam said, ignoring Harry’s pointed question. He eyed Harry warily, as if he were a time bomb.

“I hate it, okay?” Harry yelled. “I hate it, and I didn’t want anyone to know, but now you of all people do, so please just leave me alone!”

Liam grabbed Harry’s shaking shoulders, holding him still. “I don’t care. Isn’t this the kind of thing that’s caused by stress?”

Harry took a deep breath. “Yes.”

“So, you’re stressed. So, I’m going to stay here until you aren’t stressed.”

“Unlikely that’ll happen,” Harry said, pulling away from Liam and lying, curled on his side, on a couch.

Liam sat next to him. “Is it the concert?”

“I don’t know. Obviously I’m not in control of myself, so I’m not exactly sure why I’m so fucked up.”

“You’re not,” Liam said quietly. “You shouldn’t be mad at yourself. Just go to sleep.”

Liam fell asleep on the couch within a few minutes- Harry was glad, it wasn’t fair of him to wake someone else with his stupid issues.

Harry fell asleep after curling into a tinier ball, trying to physically control his body. He woke up to a kiss on his forehead from Liam, who had apparently woken up and already gotten fully dressed.

“We have to go to the pre-concert soon.”

Harry sighed, getting up and taking a brief glance at his puffy, red, tear-streaked face. The stylist would surely ask questions.  
He ended up showering, washing away some of the redness before he got dressed and went with Liam to breakfast.

“Please don’t tell the others,” Harry pleaded weakly. “I can’t handle that many people knowing.”

Liam looked shocked. “OF course I won’t tell them!” he exclaimed. “Harry, I’m not some horrible person.”  
“My best friend in fourth grade told our entire class after he found out,” Harry said. “He just blurted it out, he wasn’t a malicious person.”

“I won’t,” Liam promised, giving Harry a brief, tight hug. “Not ever.”


End file.
